The present invention relates generally to silos, particularly those of large capacity for flour-like bulk material which are provided with a discharger.
It is well known in the art that so-called flat funnel silos require high pressure air for emptying, and complete emptying of the silo is not possible as a practical matter. Moreover, controllable intermixing of the stored bulk material cannot be achieved in silos presently known in the art.
The present invention is a silo of the initially mentioned type wherein complete or almost complete discharge of the silo is possible. Furthermore, because of the considerably lower requirement for air pressure, the operating cost is lowered considerably. Effective dust removal with short dust-removal lines and a simple dust return system is achieved with the present invention, and the air pressure supply is accomplished in dependence on the bulk material discharge in the area of the pertinent loosening-up device. As a result, the discharge and the intermixing of the bulk material is improved.
According to the present invention, the foregoing is achieved in a silo, particularly a large capacity silo for flour-like bulk material with a discharger, having a body with an inside slanting wall and an annular bottom, above which a conical hood, which increases in width downwardly, is disposed, and which is provided with discharge openings, each being provided with a shutoff device. A loosening up device is assigned to each of the discharge openings. The volume of pressure air fed via a line to the loosening-up devices corresponds to the maximum volume (quantity) of bulk material which can be drawn off via the dischage openings for the purpose of loosening up. The cross section of the opening of each shutoff device is designed for the maximum volume of discharge.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention the line for the supply of pressure air for the loosening up device is developed as a ring conduit. Preferably, at least two discharge openings equipped with shutoff devices are provided in the lower area of the inside cone and the bulk material is carried from the discharge openings to a storage tank.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a dust collecting arrangement is provided inside the conical hood, which may be disposed on a platform, particularly a steel platform.
Finally another embodiment of the invention is characterized by a slanting wall of the silo passing over into a perpendicular wall below the level of the highest point of the conical hood.